


When You Can't Fight, Teach

by Skeren



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Teachers are Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people fight, some people teach. Wufei had done the first for a long time, and now he wanted to do the last.</p><p>Of course, he hadn't really anticipated <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in May and August of 2004.

It didn't work out at all like Wufei had hoped. He, apparently, had something wrong with him if he couldn't teach a bunch of freshmen in college about philosophy. No, that was wrong, he could teach them. It just hadn't felt right. That was how he ended up where he currently was. The walls of the school around him were dingy; soot-stained things, with beaten up metal lockers stained black and gray set into them. He pushed up his glasses for the third time, then brushed his hair back from his face. With a sigh, Wufei stepped past the doors into the empty hallways; the door falling shut behind him in a loud bang that echoed what seemed endlessly within the school. Considering how violently the wall shook, Wufei was surprised that the building was even still standing. Dressed in black pants, a dark gray button up shirt, and a white vest, Wufei felt distinctly out of place. He wasn't a warrior anymore, those times were over. He'd turned back to his first love after Mariemaea, and he was happy about it. He just didn't know what it was he was looking for. At twenty years he'd managed to get his philosophy degree in three, and had already tried college students and small children. So here he was at a high school that he knew couldn't pay very much, but that didn't mean he didn't want to apply for a job. Nobody would be taking his classes for the fame of it here.

Wufei shook off the dismal thoughts, his footsteps echoing through the halls loudly as he made his way to the office. He remembered any number of private high schools they had hidden in during the war, and he had to wonder why they hadn't ever just gone to a public one like this. Wufei pushed open the door to the office, then stepped in; looking around the water stained room and finding it empty. 

"Excuse me. Is there someone here I could speak to?" Wufei moved further into the room, peering through a doorway of what looked to be the principal's office. 

The last thing Wufei had expected was for Dorothy Catalonia to stick her head out the door before gesturing him in. "Sorry about that, my secretary is home with her sick toddler." She hadn't even looked up to see who she was talking to, just glanced out, saw movement, and waved him back in. She was dressed like he'd never seen her, wearing a pair of pants with many, many pockets, and a t-shirt that looked like it came right off of one of her students. 

Wufei didn't know what to make of her, so he did the easy thing, he followed her into the office. "I was here to ask about a job. Are you the principal?"

That finally got her to look up at him, and she froze for a second with her mouth open, obviously about to scold when she realized who he was. She closed her mouth, then sat back in her chair. "Might as well sit down. How did you end up at my little, downtrodden school anyway?"

Wufei settled into the seat across from her, considering the girl that had been the source of much trouble during the war, but had become a friend while he was with Mariemaea. "I came here because I liked the name of the school, and you look like you needed the help."

Dorothy laughed at that, smiling a little. "You could say that. We have just about everything here though teacher wise, except maybe History. We've had a trail of Substitutes and teachers come through here a mile long, but they seem to tire of the explosions and things that keep happening around here. You liked the name of the school huh? Anarchy's Pledge High. Glad you like it, it was Marie's idea. So, will you answer my prayers and be my history teacher? Please?"

Wufei raised a hand to halt her pleading expression. "First, why weren't you surprised to see me? And second, what explosions? If there are explosions then why haven't the other teachers left as well?" 

Dorothy went from pleading, to grinning. "Okay then, first, you aren't the only person from the way that's found my little school. Second, the explosions are from the science lab, our teacher for that is rather energetic about his projects and his students follow his lead. The other teachers are used to this little tendency. Plus, this school may not look like much, but we've gone through a lot of trouble to make sure this building won't ever cave in."

Wufei considered Dorothy for a long second, and was about to ask a question when the dismissal bell rang. She was going to hold off his questions the easiest way, by answering before he asked. Pushing down the intercom button, Dorothy started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, all detentions and after school projects scheduled for today will have to wait until tomorrow, I need your teachers. Said teachers, go to the conference room, pronto. Thank you."

"Is there a reason you did that?" Wufei eyed Dorothy as she stood up, gesturing for him to follow her to the previously mentioned conference room.

"Oh yes." Dorothy seated Wufei just before the first teacher arrived, making sure to stand in the way of Wufei's view.

"Alright Doro, what's the deal?" The voice was incredibly familiar to Wufei, and he was shocked to see the person standing there. 

"Hello Duo, I think we might have found our new History teacher. Wufei, I'd like you to meet the resident science teacher Duo Maxwell." Dorothy smirked in amusement. She couldn't wait until the rest of the staff got there. Une may have the Preventers, but one Dorothy Catalonia had the preventing force.


	2. Chapter 2

Wufei was, to put it lightly, in shock. Thus why he didn't think before speaking. "You let him teach students?"

Duo crossed his arms with an exaggerated sigh. "Doro! You didn't tell him I was here did you? Do you _have_ to do this with all the new people?" 

Dorothy laughed, moving to one of the chairs set in around the table in the room. "You have to admit it's amusing." 

"Well... Yeah." Duo spun a chair around and straddled it. Now that Wufei was over his shock of the who, he was stunned by the what. That being what Duo was wearing. The long-haired man had his hair up in it's normal braid, but where he used to be perpetually in black he was now wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and a plaid overshirt. In short, he didn't look like a teacher, but he failed to meet the appearance that Wufei would have expected of Duo as well.

Wufei finally managed to compose himself when he heard more steps in the doorway. Quite a few actually. He never even got a chance to think about the difference before he saw the rest of the people who were coming into the room. "My god, is this a reunion?"

Duo looked off towards the doorway with a smirk. "Kinda looks like that huh? I was the first one to the party, and you're the last one here Wu."

The other occupants of the room didn't answer, well aware of what their employer was doing to the newest person within their ranks. Dorothy spoke for them. "Judging by the look on your face, none of them told you where they'd gone after the last war. This is the rest of the staff Wufei. Understand why they can handle the science teacher?"

Wufei nodded, looking around the table as the last occupant of the room settled into his seat. "Who teaches what?"

Dorothy grinned widely, holding up a hand to signal that she wanted them to let her do all the introductions. More than one smirk met her gesture. "I already introduced the science teacher, who also covers the drama classes." Duo grinned widely, then waved at Wufei. "Now, in order from him to the right, I'll be matching names to faces here." Dorothy looked to the stunned Wufei and raised an eyebrow. "Right?" Receiving her nod, she looked around the room. "Heero doesn't go by the same name anymore, he goes by Heero Lowe now, and he teaches the computer and art classes." Heero tilted his head to Wufei with a small smile. "Then we have our Biology and Music teacher who goes by the name Trowa Barton." Trowa lifted his hand, taking in with amusement Wufei's response to this declaration. "Then one Quatre Raberba Winner, he's the Math teacher here at the school and also deals with the debate club." Quatre waved pleasantly at Wufei, who looked like he was heading into shock. "Our multiple named blonde there finally settled on the name of Miri Merquise, and he has the PE and Creative writing courses." Merquise, as he'd been dubbed, inclined his head slightly, lips quirking as he heard how he was introduced. "Lucretia Noin is the general English teacher. She refuses to even take on a club with that class." Said woman huffed in indignation but said nothing. "She has a long line of excuses for that one you can hear later, I'm sure. Next in line is Sally Po, who teaches health while taking care of basketball and football teams." Sally waved, well aware Wufei was wondering when she left the Preventers. "And the last person on the current staff, Howard, is covering the Sex Ed, and Technology." Dorothy finally turned back to Wufei as Howard grinned at him. "So what do you say, willing to cover the History and Philosophy classes?"

Wufei continued to look at the faces surrounding the table for a long, long moment before he took option B. He fainted.

Duo leaned out of his chair, peering over at the new member of the staff that was sprawled out over the floor. "He took that better than I thought he would."

Heero looked over at Duo before snorting and shook his head, only then rising to his feet to move to Wufei's side. "Baka! Help me get him up off the floor."

"Don't you 'Baka' me! He fell out of his chair all on his own!" Duo did as told though, causing Miri and Quatre to laugh quietly. "It's true! Sure I didn't warn him, but this was just classic!" Duo slipped his arms under Wufei's and pushed him up to a sitting position so Heero could lift him off the floor. "Besides, none of the rest of you got any warning, why give him special treatment?"

There was an extended moment of silence after the three left the room. "Think we should warn him about the students?" Quatre leaned on his elbows as he waited for a reply to his question.

Merquise looked to the shorter blond before he firmly shook his head. "No, I think he should learn just like the rest of us did... The hard way."


End file.
